Strangers
by staybeautifulllx
Summary: Beck has a hard time getting over Jade. When André sets him up on a double date with him and two other girls, will he finally be able to forget her? AU/OOC.
1. Not Over You

_"I would like to have a girlfriend who I can have a conversation with without it turning into a screaming match!"_

_"Oh, oh, so you think I'm ugly?"_

_"Wh- what? When did I say you're ugly?"_

_"I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm gonna count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there, we're over."_

_I sighed._

It wasn't always like this. I can't really remember when it wasn't, but I know for sure it wasn't always like this. She used to be … my unicorn. You know, the unbelieveable, crazy, special, the girl I'd thought could never exist. But as time went on, from one stage relationship to the next, the path that started out so innocent and so fun had taken us to … that. But, like most, we started out as strangers. At Stage 1. Meeting.

_I was running through the park. I'd decided to be sporty again and took my sneakers and went for a quick run. While I was running I saw a girl. She was running too, her left shoe untied. I ran next to her._

"_Hey! Excuse me, your shoelaces are untied.", I said._

"_Oh! Thank you!"._

_She smiled and started to untie her shoe._

"_No problem.", I smiled back._

"_My name is Jade."_

"_Beck."_

"_Nice to meet you, Beck." She bit her bottom lip. I just started to realize how stunning this girl was and how adorable she looked doing that._

"_Nice to meet you too.", I said "Would you like to run with me?"_

_She smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."_

I didn't tell her that it was my first time running in about 9 months. But somehow we ended up for running almost 5 miles that day. It's so pathetic to see what guys would do just about anything for the right girl. But it payed of. Because I got her number. We really hit it off that day. I think so at least, because after we said goodbye I blacked out for a few minutes. But when I woke up I remember feeling like I had made a pretty good impression. And from that point on we entered Stage 2. The Chase. Some say it's the best part.

All I wanted was to know more about her. All I wanted to do was hang out with her. The only person I wanted to talk to was her. She was the number one priory.

_I was playing a video game with André, my best friend. The phone rang. I got up as quickly as possible, in the middle of our level._

"_What the hell man?", said André confused._

And everytime I saw her … butterflies. She was everything that I thought could be perfect in a girl. And as soon as it felt right..

_We were sitting in her room on her bed. I was nervous as hell, but if I wanted to do this. It had to be now. It was now or never._

"_Would you be my girlfriend?", I said, trying to sound as calmly as possible._

"_Yeah", she smiled._

_And that was the moment I had been waiting for. We both leaned in and I felt a soft pair of lips press against mine. I kissed her back and all I felt was__electricity. She tasted like strawberry's. It was the most delicious taste I had ever tasted. I loved it, I adored it and all I wanted was more. I felt her hands going through my hair. It was amazing. After a few seconds, or minutes, I don't know, we finally pulled apart to breathe. Her head rested on mine and I saw her smiling to herself. Yeah, I was happy._

And with that, we started our relationship. Taking us to Stage 3. Honeymoon. Everyone calls it this. And for a good reason. It was the time where we could finally fully express our affection to each other and do all the things we wanted to do as a couple. It was a dream come true. The girl I wanted to be with so, so, so badly was finally mine.

But eventually, the fire cooled and both of us went back to 'normal'. By the end of it all, we had a bazillion pictures with each other, knew every detail of our daily lives and like any normal, healthy couple, we entered Stage 4. Comfortable.

_We we're sitting on the couch, watching TV. Friends was on, Ross and Rachel had just slept together again and Rachel found out Ross felt asleep reading her letters. We weren't really watching. Jade was leaning on me and I had my arm around her. In my other hand I had the TV remote. She was busy polishing her nails._

"_What do you want to do tonight?", I asked._

"_I don't know. Whatever.", she said, not bothering to look up from her nails._

Being comfortable wasn't necessarily bad, it's when we could truly be ourselves. But it depends on what you do with that comfort. Some use it positively continuing to work at their relationship and grow together. But others allow it to create distance. And for Jade and I, it made us take each other for granted.

_I was all dressed up, I had my sports clothing and my sneakers on. I was running to her door and enthusiastically rang the doorbell. She opened the door, dressed casually._

"_Hey.." I said confused, "What are you doing? It's Tuesday, why aren't you dressed?"_

"_Oh, yeah.. I totally forgot. Can we skip it? I don't feel like going.."_

"_But this whole thing was your idea.."_

"_I, I know.. I just kinda have other things to do. Next week?"_

_I stared disappointed to the ground, and then back to her._

"_Yeah, alright …"_

* * *

_In the evening, when I was playing video games with André again, the phone rang. I just kept playing. André looked confused from me, to the phone and back to me again._

"_Aren't you going to get that?"_

"_I'll call her back after this level."_

Whether it's taking each other for granted, or people changing overtime … The bottom line is … someone stops trying and feelings aren't as strong as before. This could happen over a few months or a few years. For us it was about 1 and a half years before we got to Stage 5. Tolerance.

When Jade and I got to this stage I couldn't believe it and I was pretty disappointed. Somehow the girl I was so crazy about a year ago, had turned into someone who just wasn't that special anymore. It happened so gradually that I didn't even saw it coming. But, there we were … just tolerating each other.

_I was in my kitchen doing some dishes from earlier when Jade came walking in._

"_Where do you want to eat tonight?" she asked._

"_Wherever you wanna go"._

"_Can't you just decide, I asked you!" She was getting slighty irritated._

"_And I'm being flexible, you pick."_

"_Jeez, you're like a five year old! Someone always has to tell you what to do."_

_Normally I'd let that go, but I was having a bad day too.. So,_

"_What did you just say?"_

Arguing is one thing, but feeling dissatisfied and unhappy in a relationship is another. We tried fairish times to try make changes, to fix things, but like so many couples out there, it wasn't enough. We became one of those relationships where it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. And let me tell you, that is never a good way to describe a relationship. It wasn't long before we ended in Stage 6. Downhill. There's not much time left once you're here. The effort to try and make things work, just … isn't worth it anymore. Problems continue, arguments don't get solved. I don't really remember what we argued about. What did we argue about? Jade and I, sad to say are nearing the end of the stage. What's next is what happens to everyone at some point. The end of the line. The worst stage ever. Breaking up.

"_I think it's for the best", she said._

"_Fine"._

And this is where the two of us started a new path. One that leads right back to where we started. Strangers. The change was so drastic, that we wanted to go back together right away. Just to restore what's normal.

_It was evening, I was in my room. A picture of Jade and I was standing on my desk. I looked at it for a few seconds. I started to dial her number._

"_Hello?", I heard the familiar voice through my mobile._

_I waited a few seconds before answering._

"_Hey, Jade.. I miss you"_

"_Are you drunk?"_

_I just sighed, and took the picture down._

"_Never mind, sorry for bothering you.."_

"_Okay? … Bye.."_

"_Bye". And I hung up the phone._

But getting back together doesn't always happen and the distance will grow. Eventually the two of us will move on, or find someone new.

_I was sitting in front of my computer, checking Facebook. There wasn't much new to find there. One of my friends Cat had just commented on my latest status update. But it was just a random story about her brother who had experienced the same thing. Or at least, she thought. Then a new status update came up on my homepage. It was from Jade. Her relationship status changed from 'Single' to 'In a Relationship'. I quickly checked her profile photo who showed her happy with another guy._

"_André! André, come here quick!", I shouted. André came running in._

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_Who's this guy, who's she with? Tell me who that is?"_

_I pointed at my computer screen. André put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Sorry man.."_

_I just kept staring. It wasn't like I was really jealous or anything. Was I? Well, I didn't know the guy but I hated him already. But still, it was more the realization. The realization that it was truly over between us. She moved on. For some reason I was still expecting her to just show up again or.. just that something was still going to happen. But I knew it wasn't. It really was over. And even if we both get over de past and try to remain friends, things will never be the same._

_I was doing some stretch-ups in the park. I was still going on with running weekly. But then I heard a familiar voice._

"_Beck?"_

_I turned around to see Jade in her sports clothing._

"_Hey, Jade!"_

"_Hi, nice to see you!"_

_She smiled. She still looked as stunning as when they first met._

"_Hey, yeah you too. You still run around here?"_

"_Well, when I visit home, yeah."_

"_Visit?" I was confused._

"_Yeah, I moved to San Francisco a couple months ago. But I'm just here to show my boyfriend the park!"_

_Oh great, the boyfriend.._

"_Really?", I asked as nicely as possible._

"_Oh yeah, he's here!"._

_And 'the boyfriend' came running towards me. The guy from the picture on Facebook._

"_Beck, this is Alex, Alex this is Beck."_

"_Hi", Alex stretched out his hand._

_I punched him in the face._

_No, not really. But I wanted to. __I just gave him a handshake._

"_Hey, nice to meet you man."_

"_Well, we should catch up sometime! I'll talk to you later, kay?", she said._

"_Sure"._

"_Bye!"_

_And then she just ran away with Alex while I watched her._

Our lives continued in different directions from that point. Towards the natural blend. Becoming strangers again. And everything we've shared are just frequents of memories from so long ago, I question myself if it even really happened. And all that remains, is a box full of photos and things that hold memories.

I take a photo of Jade out of the box.

'Cause once, that person was the most important person in my life.

André comes walking in.

"Hey man, you ready?"

I nod. "Yeah, now why am I doing this again?"

"Because! I reeeaalllyy like this girl and she only wants to come if her best friend gets to come too!."

Honestly, I don't really feel like going. Even after all this time I'm still not ready to date.

"And besides, you really need to get out again. It's been long enough."

"Yeah.. I know. What's her name again?"

"Angela."

"No, I mean. What's the name of my date again?"

"Oh, Tori. Tori Vega."

"Right.."

"So, hurry up! We gotta be there at 7!"

And with that André walked out of the room.

Tori Vega. Where have I heard that name before?

* * *

**Bare with me, this is my first fanfiction ever written. (:**

**Dialogue / Based on the Story by WongFuProductions.**


	2. The End Where I Begin

Beck took another sip of his coffee. He was at this restaurant called 'van der Valk', which he had no idea what it meant or how to pronounce it. But there he was, sitting next to André who was being all lovey-dovey with his almost-to-be-girlfriend. Not paying any attention to him. 'Cause apparently Beck's date was with an empty chair. The girl didn't show up. Or at least, not yet. Finally André and Angela pulled apart. André was somewhere high in the clouds, wherever he was, he was not here. He was just sitting there all satisfied. Boy, did he owe him.

Angela looked concerned at Beck.

"Sorry, I don't know what's taking her so long.. Normally she's right on time. Or actually, most of the time she's waayy to early."

Well that really helped him right there. Not. Great, he could really use this. First date after a long relationship and he gets stood up. Beck sighed.

"It's okay", Beck set his coffee back on the table. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure." Angela smiled. Although it was more like a I'm-so-sorry-please-don't-hate-me smile. He didn't care.

Beck got up and started walking towards the door of the bathroom. He had seen it already because the bathroom was right next to the entrance of the restaurant. Why is it all so fancy here?, he thought when he walked in the bathroom. It was perfectly cleaned and the crane was gold. How was he ever gonna effort this dinner? Well, he didn't have to pay for his date anymore so that was a plus.

He walked towards the mirror and stared at it for a minute. The guy in the mirror didn't look unsatisfied. But neither did he look happy. It was just a normal average guy of 22. In a restaurant's bathroom. He opened the crane and let his hands fill with water. Then he splashed the water in his face. It was refreshing. He took the perfectly straight towel right next to the sink and started to dry his face. He looked at the mirror for a few more seconds and then started walking back to the dreadful table. But then he bummed into someone. It was a girl.

"Oh, ehm. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to .. I just..", she stammered.

Beck smiled. "It's okay, I wasn't really watching where I was going either."

The girl smiled. Beck stared at her. Well, in a none creepy way. She probably had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And he thought Jade had those. The girl noticed that he stared and she blushed. Not that she mind him staring. The guy was gorgeous. She looked to the ground.

Beck scraped his throat. "Ehm, I'm sorry. I'm Beck."

The girl looked back at him and smiled. "Victoria."

"Nice to meet you, Victoria." He locked his eyes with her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too.." They couldn't get their eyes off each other.

"So, are you doing anything?", she asked "Which is probably a stupid question because we're in a restaurant".

She looked down. She could slap herself for her being so stupid. Beck laughed. He looked at her, then to the table and then back at her again. It wasn't like the couple was gonna miss him or anything. And his date wasn't going to show up any sooner or later, so why not?

"Actually, I'm not doing anything.", he said.

She smiled "Good. So, you wanna get out of here? It's way too fancy for my liking."

He chuckled "Yeah, that would be great".

Victoria turned around and left the restaurant. He took another look at the table and saw André whispering something in Angela's ear and Angela giggling. Then he followed Victoria out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So, piercings or tattoo's?" he asked Victoria.

They went to a bar that was just around the corner. They had been drinking a bit too much, and we're actually having a really good time. He didn't see that one coming anymore. He was having so much fun that he even forgot about Jade for a few minutes. And that was a first.

"Hmm.." Victoria was leaning with her arm on the edge of the bar. "I think it depends. Like, for girls I prefer piercings and for boys tattoo's." She gave a firm nod to confirm that that was her decision.

"Interesting." He smiled. "So, do you have any piercings?"

"Yes, earpiercings." She answered while pointing at her earrings. They were very simple, just rings.

"Yeah, I noticed them."

"Oh, did you really? That's a first for guys."

"Slightly offended. But I mean, do you have any other piercings? Just out of curiosity."

"Actually, yes." She smiled, a bit seductively. "I have a belly button piercing. Got it for my 19th birthday. Was very drunk."

He chuckled. "Awesome."

"So, do you like bellybutton rings?" she asked while she took another sip of her beer.

"I think they can be very sexy."

"Oh, really?" she smiled. "But it's my turn."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." He laughed while she started thinking.

"Okay, I got one. Food or sex?"

"Isn't that a bit … personal?" He smiled.

"Are you afraid?", she asked very seductively while looking in his eyes.

He looked back. "No."

"So? Food or sex?" He chuckled and looked to the ground.

"Hmm, I think that's a very hard decision."

"Oh come on, you gotta answer."

"What would you choose?" He looked at her and took another sip of his beer. Automatically she took one too.

"That's an easy one for me. But don't go turn the question around on me."

"If I say what I prefer, you say it too."

"Deal."

"Okay, I prefer … sex. With 1% probably."

She smiled. "Good." He stared into her eyes when she leaned over.

"Me too." She whispered into his ear. He blushed, looked to the ground and smiled. This was new to him. Although he did have a few beers and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. This girl was amazing.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Stupid alarm. Beck was too tired, he wasn't going to get the alarm. He was just gonna lay here and wait for the thing to go in automatic snooze.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Oh, crap. He slowly got up when he felt a hard sting in his head. Slowly images from the night before came back. Fancy restaurant, Beer, Victoria, Beer, Truth or Dare, Beer, Food vs Sex, Beer. Did he mention beer already? And how they got back to his apartment and made out. And afterwards, you know. Probably the best sex he had in ages. Well, it was his first time sex in ages. So, it could be that too. And oh, her beautiful eyes. God, he loved those eyes. And she never left so..

He looked to his right. There she was, sleeping peaceful. Her leg was swirled around his. He removed his leg slowly.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He finally got out of her grip and stood up. He turned off the alarm and started to get dressed. It was 9 am. He had to work today and he had the worst hangover. He was gonna take some pills later. He worked in a garage. As mechanic. He wanted to be an actor when he was younger, and tried fairish times to get a big break. But that big break never came, and his father kept pushing him to work in his garage. And when he was almost losing his apartment due to no gaining's, he finally agreed to his father.

He went downstairs and took an aspirin from the sink in the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and swallowed the aspirin. Then he took an empty paper from a notepad. He quickly wrote a note to Victoria and left it on the nightstand right next to her. He silently walked to the door and took a quick glance at her before closing the door silently. He sighed and walked outside the apartment.

When he got outside his mobile started to ring. He quickly picked up his mobile while walking towards his car.

"Hey, who is this?", he said.

"André, don't you have caller ID by now? It's 2012 man!"

"I didn't check my mobile.. I have the worst hangover ever and I couldn't stand the sound of my mobile." Beck got in the car.

"Ahh." André answered understandingly. "So, where did you go man? You left to go to the bathroom and then you were gone."

"Yeah, well, actually.. I met this girl.."

"In the boys bathroom?" André asked confused.

Beck chuckled "No, in the restaurant, you douchebag!"

"Right.. So what happened after that? No, I mean, what's her name? No, start with what happened after."

Beck laughed. "Her name is Victoria and she's great. We went to the bar and then back to my apartment.." He heard a chuckle coming from the other line.

"Awesome, awesome."

"Anyways, about my date. She didn't show up anymore, did she?"

"No, sorry man. Angela called her a few times, but she had her phone turned off. When you didn't return she stopped calling.

"Right." Beck nodded in understanding, even though André couldn't see him. "Well, maybe it's better that way. I mean Victoria is amazing and that Tori girl is clearly not interested."

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone's happy right?"

"Yeah. But I gotta go now, otherwise I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay man, bye."

"Bye." Beck hung up the phone and started the car.

* * *

It was 10:36. Victoria slowly woke up from a sun stream that came shining through the window with the almost closed curtains. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was a simple square room with a light-yellow/vanilla colored wall. There wasn't done much with the room. The bed was very comfortable though.. Finally she noticed a small note on the nightstand that said 'to Victoria.' She took the note from the nightstand and started reading it.

'Dear Victoria,

I've gone to work, but I've made some breakfast for you that's standing on the sink in the kitchen. Make yourself feel at home. (:

Bye beautiful,

Beck'

She smiled. She stood up and got dressed in her clothes from last night. It was a beautiful night. It was crazy and fun. She's never been this open with a guy before and she's NEVER been the kind of girl to go have sex on the first 'date'. She did drank a lot the night before. But she assumed he wasn't either, a least, she hoped.

She got to the kitchen and saw a plate folded with aluminum paper. 'Victoria' it said on the top. She smiled and took the plate and sat on the coach. She took the aluminum paper off and saw a delicious looking sandwich on the plate. She took a bite. Damn, that boy can really cook, she thought. She turned on the TV and watched some iCarly. It's a great TV show about a girl named Carly who has two best friends called Sam and Freddie and together they have their own web show. She might be 20, but she loves the show. And she's a HUGE Sam & Freddie shipper. But it's not like she's gonna tell the entire world that, or Beck.

Victoria's phone started to buzz. It was a message from Angela.

'You have to explain a lot to me xx', it said. Then she checked her missed calls.

Ouch, 7 missed calls. All from Angela. She decided to call her right away.

"Hey An, it's me, Tori.", she said, turning the TV on mute.

"Tori? Oh my god, where have you been? Poor boy was stood up. He left early because of that. I felt so guilty."

"I'm sorry An! It's just, my car broke down and I had to take the train. And from the station I had to walk to the restaurant."

"So? Where where you?"

"Well, I was just searching for you guys in the restaurant when I bummed into, probably, the HOTTEST guy ever. And yeah, we took off.."

"So you just took off? The guy waiting for you was hot too, I'm telling you."

"Great.. But, honestly, my guy was so sweet and charming and we went to the bar around the corner. We had so much fun An! So, you know, I went back with him to his apartment.."

"TORI! Since when did you become a slut?" Angela laughed.

Tori chuckled. "I'm not, it's just a one-time thing."

"Well, … I hope you just know that he's probably not going to call you back now.."

"What.. You think?" Tori started to pull her clothes. "I think he really liked me, we really hit it off."

"Are you still in his apartment?"

"Ehh, yeah.. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tori asked nervously.

"It means he has some class, but you've got to get outta there. He was probably just thinking 'Yeah, I've scored!' and wants you out of there when he gets back. They're all the same, Tor."

Tori looked down, she suddenly felt sick. It surprised her that she didn't have a hangover, but now she felt really dizzy.

"Okay An, I'll just leave.." she said.

"Are you alright, girl?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She smiled a bit "I just gotta go now, bye."

"Bye honey, call me if you need me!", and with that Tori hung up the phone.

She needed to get out of here. She felt like crying. She took her purse, the sandwich and left. Then she realized that she didn't have any money anymore so she called a taxi. In the taxi she just kept looking out the window. When she finally got home she went to her bed. She was just gonna lay there all day.

Man are all the same, she thought.


	3. I'll Be Waiting

Beck entered his home. He was done working and had an awful day. His father was being all pushy again, it was like he couldn't do anything good in his father's eyes. He was used to it by now, but he still got frustrated when they were too long in the same room. But that was over for today now, he couldn't wait to see Victoria again. At least, he hoped that she was still there. And he hoped that if she left, she would've at least left her phone number. They spend almost the entire evening together and still they'd never exchanged numbers. It didn't really seem to matter at the moment.

Beck threw his car keys on the table and looked around. No Victoria.

"Victoria?" He yelled "You still here?", he waited for an answer, but no.

No Victoria. She probably had to do something else. Or had to go to her job. She was a singer, she told him last night. He would love to hear her sing sometime. He felt good about her. He wanted to hang out with her as much as possible. Maybe he should look her up on Facebook sometime. Although, he only knows that her name is Victoria. Nothing more. Hell, he didn't even know where she lived. All he knew was that he wanted to know more about her. Just like when he first me-

Suddenly it hit him. The stages. He just went to Stage 2 with Victoria. After 'The Meeting' comes 'The Chase'. But they already slept together, so was it different for them? He didn't know. Victoria wasn't going to be the next Jade, was she? He decided to not think about it. She was gone right now, so he might not ever see her again. And that though made him feel awful. No, no, he was gonna see her again. He was gonna make sure that that would happen.

Beck looked around to see if she left a note or something. He looked on the table, in his bedroom, even in the bathroom. But no, not a single note. He started searching in the kitchen. But not a note there either. She did eat his sandwich though. Maybe her intentions where different? Maybe she just wanted to hook up and that's it. He thought only male did that. Guess I was wrong, he thought.

Beck sighed and looked sad to the ground. What a shame. He was truly interested in her. Thank god he wasn't in love with her, but he could've fallen easily.

He sat on the coach and wanted to turn on the TV when he noticed the TV was already on, but on mute. So she did watch TV and it was on mute? What the hell happened? Beck decided not to care and turned the sound back on. A brand new 'How to Rock' was airing. Ah, what the heck, he thought and he decided to watch it.

* * *

Tori was still lying in bed when the doorbell rang. She slowly got up and walked towards the door. When she opened the door it was Angela with … a guy? She automatically assumed it was André, the guy Angela had been talking about for months.

"Hey.." she said carefully. "Can I come in?"

Tori smiled a bit. "Yeah sure, who'd you bring?"

"Tori this is André, André this is Tori."

"Hey, nice to meet you" he said and stretched out his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the last night.. It's just.." Tori said while shaking his hand. Angela sat down on my coach. André followed her and sat next to her.

"It's alright, Angela already explained it to me."

"Well, tell your friend I'm very sorry." He smiled back at Angela and she smiled back.

Tori was confused, why where they smiling? She decided to let it go.

"So, do you guys want something to drink?"

"No, that's okay. André was just walking me home when I decided to come here and apologize." Angela said.

"Apologize for what?"

"I realized that I was a bit harsh on the phone this morning. And I judged too quickly. Are you able to forgive me?" she said. "Don't make me do puppy eyes."

Tori chuckled. "No, that's okay. I think you were right. He was just looking for a hook-up."

"No, no, no. I got it very, very wrong." Angela said, a bit abrupt. "Sometimes it's different."

"When? When is it different?" Tori asked. She sat down next to Angela.

"You know.. in … in … fairytales?" Angela tried.

"I doubt that in fairytales guys still want to go out with a girl when having a one night stand the night before."

"Anyways, I was wondering.. I'm giving a party tomorrow." Angela said, quickly changing the subject. "And I was hoping you'd come too?"

Tori looked at her confused, still adjusting from the change of subject.

"What for?"

"Well, I know it's kind of last minute. But it's Cat's birthday and I totally forgot about it until now. So I'm throwing her a surprise party, but a lot of people can't make it last minute.. I know you don't really know her, but please. Do it for me?"

Tori wasn't sure. Cat was Angela's roommate and they only met a few times before. Cat was a close friend of André and that's how André and Angela met.

"Ahh, well alright. What's the harm in it." Tori finally said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! The party starts at 2.", Angela said and she gave Tori a big hug. Tori smiled. André scraped his throat.

"Oh, right. Also, we want to confirm there that me and André are finally official."

Tori smiled. "I'm happy for you guys". André gave Angela a short kiss.

"Yeah, we're too." He said. Tori was secretly a bit jealous, not much, but just a tiny bit. It's been a long time she's been in a happy relationship.

"But we're moving on. When I get home I still have a lot of people to call for the party.", Angela said while she got up. Tori and André got up too. They walked towards the door.

"Still sorry about this morning." Angela said.

"That's okay, really." Tori smiled and opened the door. "It was nice meeting you André."

"Yeah, you too. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Tori closed the door and sighed. She didn't feel like going tomorrow and being all happy and having to be friendly and socialize with people. She got back into bed. She needed some more sleep.

* * *

Beck lied down in bed. It was 0:44 am, but he wasn't tired. He was thinking. André and him just got off the phone. André invited him to a surprise party for Cat, their friend since High School. He went to Hollywood Arts with them. Also with Robbie, who was dating Cat now. Robbie had a crush on her since forever and finally they got together after he told her his feelings a year ago. He was probably gonna be there at the party too. Oh well.

Beck shifted to lay on his side. Then he thought about Victoria. The crazy, beautiful, sexy Victoria. Her laugh, her eyes, her everything. Maybe after the party he could go to the restaurant again to see if she was there. No, she probably wouldn't be. She even said it was too fancy for her liking. He sighed. He should really get some sleep. He shifted to lay on his back again. He stared at the ceiling. Victoria. That was the last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tori woke up due to her cellphone that was buzzing under her pillow. She groaned and opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. How late was it? She looked at her cellphone. 02:30 am. Shit. She quickly got up and got dressed. She put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner but didn't bother to do her whole make-up routine. How could she have slept on till 02:30? She was usually up by 08:00. Great. She was lucky that Angela's apartment was just around the corner. She took her keys and quickly left her apartment. She ran across the street and almost hit an old lady in the process.

"Sorry!" she shouted and run towards the apartment of Angela. She rang the doorbell.

Angela opened the door.

"Hey Ca-, oh it's you. Everyone can stop hiding! It's just Tori." Angela said.

"Tori, where have you been? You're never late and now two days in a row?"

"I'm so sorry. Is she here yet?"

"No." Angela sighed. "Her boyfriend is still picking her up."

"Oh, okay. Great."

Beck came back from the bathroom. He looked around the room, great, no Cat. So he didn't miss the actual surprise. He walked towards André who was chatting with some people that Beck didn't really know.

"Hey, I didn't miss the surprise did I?" Beck asked to be secure.

"No, man, she still isn't here. By the way, this is Kim, Jack, Olive, Rachel and Lucas."

"Hi", Beck just said.

Angela came walking towards them too.

"Hey Beck, I hope you don't mind.. But Tori is here too.. No hard feelings right?"

"No, I never met her so I think we're okay." He smiled.'

Angela smiled back. "Okay, awesome! So you can meet her right now!" She said a bit too enthusiastically. Beck thought it was a bit strange but he let it go.

"I'll go get her then, be right back."

"Okay.." Beck turned back to André again. "So, how are things going between you and Angela?" he smiled.

"Great, we're officially dating now, but that's still a secret", André smiled.

Angela took Tori with her. "I want you to meet someone."

"Angela, I don't really feel like meeting someone right now, you kn-"

But it was too late, Angela already opened her mouth.

"Beck, turn around. Tori's here!"

The doorbell rang.

"Beck, wait, what?"

Beck turned around to face Tori.

"Victoria?" he said. He wasn't sure if he was sad or happy.

She just stared at him in shock. They both didn't notice that everyone duck except them.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**And there's a new update. AGAIN! Don't get used to it, I won't update this fast everytime. It's just that I'm stuck here on vacation and it's just raining all day. So, don't expect this to last, haha. Hope you like it. Review please (:  
**


	4. Call Me Maybe?

"SURPRISE!"

Tori and Beck finally woke up from their stare and looked around. They missed the surprise. Great. Just great.

"Oh my god! A surprise! I love surprises!" Cat squealed. Her boyfriend Robbie had his arm wrapped around her. Tori smiled and turned back to Beck, who broke the silence.

"So, Victoria .. You're ... Tori?" he asked confused. He didn't see that one coming.

"Ehm, yeah. Well, my name is Victoria but people call me Tori", she explained.

"Right …" The silence remained. Tori stared awkwardly at the ground like it was the most interesting thing she had seen all day.

"So … I liked your sandwich.." Tori said. Beck looked a little bit surprised at her. 'I couldn't have thought about anything else?!', Tori thought.

"Uhm, Thanks. I guess." Beck smiled at her. This wasn't getting any better. There she was, the girl he had been thinking about for the past 24 hours and now he had nothing to say to her.

"So, you we're my date?" Beck asked, finally starting to realize the irony.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tori answered. "And apparently, I stood you up for .. you."

Beck chuckled. Tori started to smile too. "I'm sorry that I left yesterday, I just-"

"You don't have to explain. I got it." Beck said reassuringly.

"You got what?" She didn't get it. What did he get? She just left with not a single goodbye or note..

"I mean, I get that you didn't want to get attached any further." Beck said, staring at the ground as if it was the most important thing he had ever seen.

"What? I thought you wanted that." Tori stared at him.

"Why would I want that? I mean, you're awesome." Beck said shyly. He was never a shy person, that girl did wonders for him. Tori didn't seem as confident as their night earlier either. She blushed.

"You really think so?" she said.

"Yeah" he said. He looked back to her again. "And I was wondering, that maybe you would like to go out sometime again?" His confidence slowly came back. Tori was relieved, it was way too awkward before.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said and she bit her bottom lip. Beck thought she looked extremely cute. Jade used to do that. Well, when she wasn't being all tough and mean, which she was like 80% of the time. Shit. He just caught himself thinking of her again. Why did this happen? He really needed to spent more time with Tori. It was weird, he didn't want to go back together with Jade and at the same time every little thing reminded him of her.

"Great." Beck smiled. "Here's my number". A notepad with a pen that was lying on the table caught his attention and he wrote down his number. He gave it to her. "Call me maybe." He said smiling. She laughed at the song reference.

"Oh my god, cake! I love cake!" Cat squealed and pushed Tori out of the way while running towards the big bunny cake that was lying on the sink in the kitchen.

Angela and Robbie followed her. Cat was looking at the cake with her eyes wide open. She was studying every little detail of the cake, like a six year old. The cake had a bunny on it and below the bunny it said 'Happy Birthday Cat'. There were 10 candles on it. Angela started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone soon followed. When they ended the song Cat blew out the lighted candles and everyone started clapping. Cat pushed her red locks back and smiled. "Yay for me!", and she started laughing in a cute high pitched voice. Cat was adorable.

Robbie walked towards Cat and gave her a kiss on the cheek. '"Happy birthday cutie." He said.

Angela smiled and walked towards Tori. "Hey, do you think you can do me one last favor?", she asked. Tori sighed.

"What?", Tori loved Angela, but sometimes she was getting as bit on her nerves.

"A singer was going to perform on Cat's birthday but she just cancelled. It was my gift to Cat! Could you pleeassse fall in for her, Tori?" Angela asked hopeful.

"Ehh, I don't know. I don't have a song, I'm not prepared, I-"

"Please Tori, pleaassee!" And there came the puppy dog eyes.

"You know you look really scary when you do that, right?" Tori mentioned.

Beck smiled. "I think you should do it."

"What? Why?" she asked and turned her face to him.

"Because, I've always wanted to hear you sing and obviously Angela needs you." He argued.

"Fine, I'll do it." She turned back to Angela who was happily clapping her hands. She was almost jumping from excitement. "You're lucky he's so gorgeous." Tori said. Angela rolled her eyes and took Tori with her to her bedroom.

Beck was just congratulating Cat for her 21st birthday when a sharp beep from a microphone filled the room.

"Sorry." Angela said, her voice bursting through the mic. "Because it's Cat's birthday we got a very, very special surprise for her.", she started.

"Yay! Another surprise?!" Cat started clapping her hands together from excitement.

"Here is the incredibly talented singer, my best friend, Tori Vega! Happy birthday Cat!" Angela screamed and the crowd started cheering. Tori walked up the stage. She took the microphone from Angela and a beat started pumping. Beck stared at her and smiled.

_'I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way'_

Tori sang beautifully in chord. Beck laughed when he heard what song she picked. He used to be annoyed by this song, however when she sang it it suddenly became the best song ever invented.

"Oh Tori, what are you doing to me..", Beck whispered.


End file.
